He's Gone
by LilithBlack333
Summary: He's gone. She doesn't know where or why. And she doesn't think he'll ever return. NarutoxHinata


He's Gone 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Technically I guess you would call this a songfic even though there is no song in it. The song "One More Time" inspired it by Chante Moore, which I do not own. Listen to it if you want. Hinata and Naruto are older in this one, about 20, 21.This is just a cute one shot I put together, enjoy!

Hinata was dreaming. Of course she wasn't conscious of it at the time. Unknowingly she reached out for Naruto in her sleep. When her hand didn't connect with anything she opened her eyes slightly, confused. Then she remembered that a few weeks ago Sakura had come to her saying that Naruto had disappeared and no one knew where or why. He was gone. Just the thought of never seeing him made her heart want to break. He was gone and her heart and body yearned for him. She had even dreamt of him. She felt tears sting her eyes and she curled into a ball. For a while she cried freely but when she tried to stop she found she couldn't. In hope of causing her tears to relent, Hinata thought of a happy memory. She remembered how Naruto would kiss away her tears and hold her in his arms. It helped for awhile and she sat up only to remember that he wasn't there to hold her anymore. This brought on a new wave of tears and she sank into bed once again.

Finally when the tears would come no more she got up slowly, brushing her short, dark hair out of her face. She showered and dressed in warm clothes for the cool autumn weather. She walked to the park and sat on a bench. An hour passed and she sat there staring at her hands, trying not to think of _him._

She didn't even notice that someone had sat down next to her until she heard him whisper her name. She tensed still staring at her hands. Slowly she raised he head afraid of what she might see. She blinked as she stared into blue eyes so familiar to her. She felt herself die a little. He looked so real, so perfect looking at her but she knew he wasn't there. She had to be dreaming, Naruto had been gone for weeks, and he wasn't coming back. At this realization she looked back down at her hands and willed herself to wake up. When she looked back up he was still there. This started a whole new batch of tears because she couldn't wake from this nightmare.

She gasped as she felt him take her face in his hands and tilt it so he could kiss her tears away. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself knowing that it wasn't a dream after all. Her tears stopped and so did he. She opened her eyes still shining with tears but these were tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, but she broke off quickly blushing at her boldness. He just chuckled and kissed her. She sighed against his lips melting in his arms. He was back. Why he had left she didn't give a hoot about. All that mattered was that her nine tailed fox was back and she was in his arms.

"I didn't want to leave you." Naruto whispered in her ear later that evening. They had left the park a few hours ago under Naruto's insistence. He said he needed to tell her something.

"I know." Hinata replied snuggling closer to his chest. "The only question I have is why."

"To get this." He said and out of his pocket he pulled out a ring. It was gold with a gem in it that Hinata had never seen before. It was pale and changed color with the light. On either side of it were small diamonds. "What is it?" she asked in awe of its beauty.

"An opal. Some believe that the different colors mean that it has all the powers of the other gems. Many people admire them for their purity and innocence."

"I meant what is the ring?"

"It's a promise," he said leaning in so close to her face that she could see a hint of a beard on his cheeks. "A promise to love and protect you for the rest of your life. Hinata, I love you and I will never love another. Will you marry me?" She gasped. It wasn't like she hadn't imagined it before she had just never thought it possible. Letting her heart tell her what to do she answered. "Yes," she said breathlessly "of course I will." He smiled and kissed her with every ounce of love and passion he possessed. They broke away gasping for air. After she caught her breath she snuggled against his chest closing her eyes. "Ai shiteru, Naruto." She sighed.

He smiled. "Ai shiteru, Hinata my love."

Owari 

SQUEE! It's done! I know I made Hinata cry a lot but this is supposed to be a little angsty. I was thinking about ending it with Hinata falling asleep only to find out it was all a dream but that's cruel and unusual punishment. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R! Sayonara

LilithBlack333


End file.
